


Love's Gift

by Hotaru_Mizuno



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Medieval, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Fluff, Fluffity fluff, M/M, Peasant Arthur, Prince Alfred, Shy Arthur, Soulmate AU, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-11-24 15:13:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20909708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotaru_Mizuno/pseuds/Hotaru_Mizuno
Summary: To Prince Alfred's horror, if his soulmate is not found in the next month, the royal court will arrange a marriage to ensure the kingdom will live on. Instead of agreeing to such a thing, he runs away.





	Love's Gift

**Author's Note:**

> This is a soulmate AU where you're born without the ability to see color, but gain it when you meet and touch hands with your soulmate for the first time.

Alfred dismounted his horse, tired and sore. He had been riding for hours. He hadn't thought about which way he was going or how long he was at it, only to get as far away from the palace as possible.

He knew there was a tiny village nearby, and it sounded like a good hideout to just cool down. He needed to think. He needed to come up with something, anything.

He had been having a great morning earlier today until the royal court had requested a meeting. Then his heart had been shattered. Apparently, Alfred would have to assume the throne soon, and it was required for him to have a Queen soon as well, and with the prince not married to his soulmate and was well past childhood, they had decided to go to drastic measures to ensure the future king would have a legacy to leave behind.

Alfred thought he had power. How could they do this to him? How could they just rip his dreams away from him? He understood he had responsibilities, he understood he had to make sacrifices for his kingdom, but this?? Only being allowed a month more to find his soulmate or be forced into an arranged marriage with someone else? 

Alfred didn't know what else to do. It horrified him right down to the core. He simply ran. He stole a horse and rode as far away as possible. He knew this was not only irrational but would cause great panic, but he didn't care right now.

He let go of the reins as the horse tugged, walking toward the small pond near where Alfred had stopped. He didn't know which or whose horse he had taken in his desperateness to get out of there. It was a pretty paint mare, and Alfred found it amusing the horse took so well to such a sudden leave. It didn't help his mood one bit though.

He had always dreamed of the day he would meet his soulmate. When his world would fill with color and he would meet the person he would be destined to meet. He dreamed of finally being able to see blue and green and the colors of his family's royal crest, and most of all, being happy with his soulmate. He loved the idea of it and dreamed of the day.

Perhaps he started to long for it as he got older. He wasn't too popular amongst other children his age, most only tolerating him because he was a prince, next in line for the throne and everything. It was painfully obvious to Alfred. His childhood had been lonely, his only friends being either his tutors or his twin brother. The idea of someone who was destined to be with him, created by the universe to love and cherish him forever, as would he, sounded absolutely beautiful, and it still did.

He stared at the black and white hues of the forest. Oh, how he wished to know the green and browns other people told him highlighted forests like the one he was in. He knew it was sunset right now, but he only saw various shades of gray. He wanted to see just how beautiful sunsets really were. He didn't lose hope, he could still find his soulmate within the month, sure, but there was still that cold possibility that it won't happen, and it scared the prince half to death. 

He heard a scream somewhere in the distance. He flinched, turning in the direction of it. Was there someone in trouble? It had been so quiet before! He glanced at his horse, only to find it still calmly drinking water. The poor thing had been riding for hours after all. 

He heard more voices. Then another scream. Alfred frowned with concern. That didn't sound right at all. Should he go help that person? He was a prince after all. Princes were total heroes, duh.

Alfred ran in the direction of the screams without another thought. He had an awfully childish hero complex, but it couldn't be helped. Perhaps it could lighten up his mood to fight some "bad guys."

He broke into a clearing, and his eyes landed on a group of people. A couple of men dressed in black had trapped another person, a small man who had fallen against a tree. He looked terrified. They were going to hurt him!

Alfred ran forward immediately, drawing his blade. A sword fit for a prince, one that was probably one of the most expensive in the entire kingdom. Before one of the men could strike with his dagger, Alfred was in front of the victim.

"Stop this at once!" Alfred shouted. The man with the dagger fell back. The other one gave a frustrated yet surprised growl. 

"Who the hell are you?" The attacker shouted, glaring angrily.

"Just a passerby." Alfred shrugged. He knew he could take them. They didn't look very experienced, and probably weren't a match for a heavily trained future king. "I saw you hurting an innocent, and just had to intervene."

The small man sputtered in surprise, and Alfred spared a glance. He nearly faltered. Those eyes, even in black and white, were so bright. They looked like gems. The person he was saving was gorgeous. Wait! He was getting off track!

"Listen, stop defending him. No one would miss him if we hurt him. He's just a no-soulmate little nuisance. His family will congratulate us." The other man sneered with his rotting teeth at the small man behind Alfred. The other recoiled into his cloak, and Alfred felt a spark of anger. Who would dare hurt such a perfect person?

"Why should I listen to you?" Alfred said, glaring, barely being able to contain his anger. He didn't know why he felt so suddenly inclined to protect this person, but he could hardly think about it right now. He raised his blade. "Leave now or I will not hesitate to hand both your asses to you."

"Fine then. We can take him Smithy, he doesn't look any older than eighteen. He can't be that good with that sword at such an age." The other man whispered to his comrade. The other one smiled nefariously and nodded, before raising his dagger.

Alfred snorted. They obviously weren't the brightest bunch. Whatever. They apparently wanted their asses handed to them. 

Without warning, the man with the dagger lunged at him, and with one move Alfred parried the attack. The man reacted rather poorly and Alfred immediately got the upper hand and in another second, aimed the handle of his blade at his head. He had a thing about not killing. It's just what made him a hero.

The other man gawked in surprise before sheathing his own blade. He had an actual full-length rapier. He tried to strike, but Alfred blocked quick enough. Within seconds he was able to knock him out too.

Alfred huffed as he stared down at the unconscious attackers. How boring. Whatever combat skills they had, they sucked. Badly. Wait! He shouldn't be thinking about this! The stranger was still behind him!

He turned around. The stranger sat there, clutching his arm, completely astonished by the display. Alfred felt his stomach flip. He was like a porcelain doll. The prince smiled gently and bent down to his level.

"Are you alright?" Alfred said, trying to sound welcoming and not as if he had just brutally knocked two men out in the past three minutes. 

"I-I…..y-yes. I'm fine." The stranger says quietly. Alfred almost wanted to smile more. He sounded so cute. 

"Are you sure? Your arm doesn't look so good." Alfred says, concerned. One could say he had horrible observing skills when it came to everything but fighting, but there was always that one time when he'd get it right. 

"I-It's fine. It's just sprained." The stranger answered, blushing slightly. 

"Just a sprain? Come on! That's not fine! At least let me take a look at it!" Alfred protested. Just a sprain? Alfred would be a lot less calm if he had a sprained wrist!

"N-No! T-That's fine! I've had a lot worse." The stranger squeaked and Alfred had to wonder if this person could get any more adorable. "Oh! I'm sorry. I haven't thanked you yet!"

Alfred chuckled. He was so shy and yet so adorable. "It's fine. No need. Seriously though, can I please take a look at your hand?"

The stranger seemed to hesitate, before nodding slowly and letting his guard down. Alfred smiled wider and gently grabbed his arm.

Suddenly an electric shock buzzed through him. His ears started to ring and Alfred yelped, leaping back. It suddenly hurt so much to keep his eyes open, he quickly closed them and blinked repeatedly. Wait a minute!

He blinked slowly, staring at the stranger who seemed to be having quite a similar reaction. His eyes….they weren't gray ...they were ...and so was his cloak. Wait ...was this…holy shit!

Alfred's head shot up. The trees and the sky...they weren't white or black….Was this green? And blue? It looked so beautiful...but that meant...this stranger was his soulmate!!

"Oh my God! You're ...you're my soulmate!" Alfred bursts out, a warm feeling of happiness filling up. He couldn't believe it! After all this time! Just when he really needed it!

The small man looked simply speechless. His mouth hung open as he stared with memorized eyes. With color, they looked so much more beautiful...Alfred was already falling in love. "You…..Y-You're my soulmate….?" 

"I can't believe it!" Alfred smiled brightly, unable to contain his joy. "You have no idea how much I've wanted to meet you!" He paused and stared for a moment at his soulmate. "You're beautiful! I can't believe I actually met you!"

"I-I…..but you're…." He blushed. "So perfect... Ah! I'm sorry! I just...I never thought I'd meet you ..." He looked so pink, it was adorable. Alfred chuckled.

"Me neither. Oh! We should introduce ourselves!" Alfred said brightly, lighting up like a child as he said it.

"Oh...yeah...My name is Arthur. Arthur Kirkland." Alfred smiled. It suited him. It was cute, like him.

"It's beautiful." Alfred paused. "You might be really surprised...but, my name is Alfred. Er, Alfred Franklin Jones."

The stranger faltered. "You ...You wouldn't happen to be the p-prince…?" 

Alfred smiled. He never imagined his soulmate would be so cute and humble. Well, he never quite thought about his soulmate being a peasant. How interesting. "Heh, I am actually. Quite a surprise isn't it?"

Arthur seemed to think so. He frowned a considerable amount. "B-but...T-That can't be! I'm just a peasant, I can't be a prince's soulmate! S-Surely there's someone more worthy!" He protested weakly, seeming to be largely set off and astounded. 

Alfred chuckled. It seemed a little concerning how the poor thing seemed to think so lowly of himself. He'd have to keep an important note of that. "Arthur, you think the gods chose wrong then?"

Arthur seemed to stop at that. "W-well ...no, but...I'm still just a peasant. You're perfect, and you're royalty! I fear I might-"

"Let me just stop you there." Alfred interrupts. "You're not somehow unworthy. I know I don't know you yet, but I don't care. You already seem perfect enough for me. Anyone who says otherwise can jump off a bridge. Aren't you just happy we met?"

Arthur stared before looking down at his shoes again. "W-Well, yes, of course. I'm dearly grateful...I never thought I'd see color...it's amazing."

"Neither did I," Alfred said, shrugging. "Hey, can I just say? Your eyes are gorgeous."

Arthur blushed slightly. Alfred decided he loved it when that happened. "T-thank you. That's rather nice of you. Yours are quite a sight as well." He seemed to blush harder. "They're beautiful and... I think it's called blue?"

"Yeah. My mom says they resemble the sky. Now I know what she meant." Alfred said, glancing up at the now blue horizon. The sunset was taking full effect. The combination of colors was mesmerizing. It would get dark soon. Maybe it was time to get over the immediate shock and make a plan.

"Hey, listen. It'll get dark soon. Do you have anywhere you live at? We should get some rest. We can figure everything out in the morning."

Suddenly Arthur jumped and frantically shook his head. "No!" He blushed even more at this, seeming almost embarrassed. 

Alfred frowned. Well, that was weird. "Why not?"

He hesitated. "Er, B-Before I met you, before you saved me, I was going to run away," Arthur explained quietly. "Those guys who attacked me are local thieves. I guess I was just unlucky."

Alfred felt some sympathy. After all, he was doing the same. He didn't plan to stay away forever, but all the same. He could go back now, now that he'd finally met his beloved soulmate. "Mind if I ask why?"

"No...My family never appreciated me anyway. My father even abused and beat me. I just thought it was about time I left. I just couldn't stand it there any longer. None of the other villagers liked me either. They treated me just like my family did. They wouldn't help."

Alfred stared. Who would want to hurt this precious angel? He suddenly wanted to meet this father of his and have him arrested just cause. And maybe everyone else in this family of his. He smiled sympathetically and squeezed Arthur's shoulder. He decided right then and there he'd make sure nothing like that ever happened again. "That sounds like shit. I'm really sorry."

Arthur shrugged numbly. "It's fine. There's another village north from here. It has much better inns anyway. W-We can stay there."

"That's cool. It's on the way back anyway." Alfred agreed, reaching his hand out to help Arthur on his feet. "We can check your arm too. I left my horse back up at the pond. Shouldn't take too long to get there."

Arthur nodded. Alfred stared for a moment. His soulmate really was beautiful. He had been extremely lucky. He didn't know how he deserved this, just minutes ago he didn't think he'd meet his soulmate at all. "Hey, Arthur?"

"Yes?"

He smiled. "I'm really glad I met you. Seriously. You have no idea."

Arthur blushed and smiled gently. "Stop being such a sap. You're making a bad first impression."

"What? But I saved your life! I'm your hero now!"

"Whatever. Stop wasting time. If we get attacked again it's all your fault."

Oh, so Arthur was a feisty one then. Even more adorable. Alfred laughed and held Arthur's hand, guiding him back into the forest.

End

**Author's Note:**

> Have a request for a fanfic or prompt? Got a question? Wish to have people to talk with about UsUk? Or just Hetalia? Have something to say to me about legal rights for chickens? You can now, with my discord server!  
https://discord.gg/zPdE9Qe


End file.
